The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Oblivion, the fourth game in the Elder Scrolls series, is set within the province of Cyrodiil, the heartland and Imperial capital of Tamriel. Emperor Uriel Septim VII is kill while running like a bitch from his own palace, but just before he dead he passes on to you—the man of his dreams—the mystic Amulet of Farting. The adventure proper begins with the quest to find Uriel's lost and illiterate bastard son—the only heir to the throne (well shit, we're fucked now). In a world where the forces of darkness seek to fuck up and shit all over man and mer alike, you alone stand between the future of Tamriel and the gates of Oblivion (anyone who helps you will die (unless they are important)). It's the best game in the Elder Scolls in the series and if you think differntly you are a faggot. Quest Information *'Quests' — All the quests upon which you can embark, venturing forth into the unknown *'Official Plug-ins' — List of all the official plug-ins for Oblivion, including Knights of the Nine *'Shivering Isles' — All the additional quests, items, places, and content contained within Sheogorath's mad realm Character Information *'Attributes' — What are the basic stats? *'Birthsigns' — What do the stars say about you? *'Character Creation' — A guide on the character creation process *'Classes' — Information about the standard classes, plus advice on how to roll your own *'Fame' — Become a famous hero… *'Infamy' — …or a notorious criminal. *'Leveling' — Understanding the character leveling system *'Races' — The defining characteristics of the races in Cyrodiil *'Skills' — And what can you do? *'Vampirism' — Information about vampirism and related quests Gameplay Information *'Controls' — A table of the various controls used to interact with the game, for all game platforms *'Diseases' — Diseases you can catch in Oblivion *'First Time Players' — Hints and tips specifically for people playing for the first time *'Hints' — All sorts of gameplay hints to let you play the game in a more comprehensive way *'Items' — Where to find specific items and their related attributes *'Magic' — How to use magic *'Differences Between Morrowind, Oblivion, and Skyrim' - A guide containing the main differences between the three games, and useful tips for adapting World Information *'Creatures' — A bestiary of all the good and bad creatures found in the game *'Factions' — Listing of all the guilds and factions you may join *'Maps' — Are you familiar with your whereabouts? *'People' — Listing of all the named people in the game *'Places' — Listing of all the places found in the game *'Services '— A listing of all the services (general merchants, horse merchants, houses, trainers, etc.) provided in the game Console Versions *'Xbox 360' — Information specific to the Xbox 360 version of the game *'Playstation 3' — Information specific to the PS3 version of the game Tech Support Patches *'Oblivion Patches' — Patches by Bethesda Softworks *'Unofficial Oblivion Patches' — Unofficial patches by Quarn and Kivan Tweaking *'Console' — Various console commands *'Ini Settings' — Useful .ini file settings *'Performance Tweaking' — Ways to squeeze the most out of your game *'System Requirements' — The official minimum and recommended system requirements for the game Problems and Solutions *'Linux' — Information on installing and running Oblivion under Linux *'Technical Support' — Hardware and system software issues and their practical solutions *'Tool Features/Solutions' — Solutions to common problems as provided by various tools Mods : Major links are shown here. See Mods for many more. Overviews *'Oblivion Mods FAQ' — Thorough introduction to using mods (Extremely useful for newbies!) *'OMFAQ: What are Mods?' — What mods do, mods vs. plugins, etc. Existing Mods *'Official Plug-ins' — Plug-ins by Bethesda Softworks *'Oblivion Mod Wiki' — Wiki listing of different mods *'Recommended Mods' — Lists of recommended mods by various authors *'Mod Acronyms' — Common acronyms for mods: Cobl; FCOM; MMM; etc *'Mod Glossary' — Commonly used terms in working with mods Modding *'Construction Set' — Basic information about the game's construction set (CS) *'Modding' — How to create and edit new mods Previews and Reviews *'Concept Art' — An archive of concept art created during the game's development *'Dave's Five Hour Review' — Some quick thoughts after playing the game for a few hours *'Fan Interview I' — Interview with Todd Howard, Executive Producer *'Fan Interview II' — Interview with Todd Howard, Executive Producer *'Fan Interview III' — Interview with Gavin Carter, Pete Hines and Todd Howard *'Fan Interview IV' — Interview with Todd Howard, Executive Producer and Bruce Nesmith, Design Director *'Official Media '— The preparations of Oblivion Miscellaneous Information *'Easter Eggs' — Funny, out of place, or reference-related non-bug findings *'Glitches' — Different things you may have noticed about Oblivion that just weren't right *'Historical References' — References to people, places and events from previous Elder Scrolls games *'In-Depth Guides' — Various walkthroughs and tutorials to help get the most out of the game *'Music' — Information about Oblivion's soundtrack *'Voice Actors' — List of the actors who provided voices for Oblivion's NPCs *'Technical Details' — Some specific details of Oblivion *'Loading Screens' — Information that appears while the game loads *'Development Team' — A list of the people who wrote, designed and tested the game *'Wallpapers' — Official wallpapers, available in various sizes